Una secundaria al estilo vikingo
by rochuturra23
Summary: Hipo esta enamorado de Astrid y ella esta enamorada de Hipo cuando ellos toman una clase de entrenamiento de dragones su relacion va creciendo cuando ya se enteraron de que estaban enamorados llega alguien que cambiara todo de lugaar... con quien se quedara Hipo?
1. Chapter 1 un día normal

**Una secundaria al estilo vikingo capitulo 1: un dia normal**

**Lo que esta entre ( ) es lo que piensan lo que esta entre * * es lo que hacen y lo que esta entre ¡! es porque gritan **

Hipo:ahhhhh llego tarde tardisimo! chimuelo porque no me despertaste!?

-chimuelo con cara de ¿me vez como un dragón-despertador?

Hipo ay no ya veo la cara de la directora diciendo ¡Hipo empesamos mal! bueno mejor me visto

-10 minutos despues-...

Hipo: Esperen -corria con todas sus fuersas atras del autobus escolar-¡Esperen!

-el autobus para-

Hipo: gracias!

Conductor: como todos los años -.-

Patapez: Hipo ven sientate conmigo

Hipo: ¿como va todo?

Patapez: bien y tu

Hipo: bien (mientras Patan o Brutacio no molesten)

Patapez:¿como esta chimuelo?

Hipo:muy bien

-al fin llegaron a la escuela xD-

Hipo:ho-hola Astrid *abre su casillero*

Astrid:no me hables -.-

Hipo: ok... (ouch eso no salio bien)

Patan: Astrid como va todo linda

Astrid:no me digas linda no soy tu novia

Patan:pero lo seras...

Astrid me voy a clases

-en el aula-

Maestra : ok tomare lista

Astrid Hofferson

Astrid: ¡presente!

Maestra:Patán Mocoso

Patan:Presente

Maestra:Patapez Ingerman

Patapez: Pre-presente maestra

Maestra:Brutacio y Brutilda Thorston

Brutilda:presente

Brutacio:presente

-despues de una larga clase- : )

Maestra:como ya saben en Berk ahora entrenamos dragones gracias a hipo como veran en la escuela el que quiere se puede incribir a una actividad particular bueno hay una nueva actividad "Escuela de Dragones"

Todos siiiii - xD - bueno termino la clase pueden irse los que quieren participar en el pasillo hay una pizarra de inscripción

Patapez: hipo te vas a inscribir yo si Gordontua y yo en un entrenamiento sii

Hipo: si nose -piensa- ok si!

-en otra parte-

Astrid: Tormenta y yo nos vamos a inscribir

Brutilda: yo si . Si mi hermano quiere... -grita- ¡Brutacio te vas a inscribir?

Brutacio: ¡Si!

Brutilda: entonces si!

Patan:yo me inscribo

Brutacio yo tambien

-todos ya en sus casas-

-casa de Astrid-

Astrid:No se porque evito a hipo si el me gusta... ¿Debe ser porque me pone nerviosa estar con el?

**¿que pasara con Astrid e Hipo cuando se enteren de que se inscribieron en la misma clase de Dragones? ¿Se podran hablar?**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Amigos?

**Perdonen por la tardanza me quede sin internet y no pude subir nada pero prometo ser mas rapida apartir de ahora bueno aqui el fic y ya saben ( ) es lo que piensan * * lo que hancen ¡! cuando gritan ok? -perdonen por las faltas de ortografia-**

**Capitulo 2 El entranamiento**

- 1º clase de entrenamiento de dragones -

Hipo: chimuelo animate no te aran daño ademas llegaremos tarde (como siempre)

Patan: ¡Dientepúa! comportate (hay que impresionar a Astrid)

Patapez:vamos gordontua si asi es vuela bien alto asi llegamos temprano

Astrid: Tormenta mas rapido tenemos que ser las mejores **-creo que tormenta es hembra corrijanme si no es asi-**

Brutacio: vamos para ese lado

Brutilda: no para el otro

Brutacio ok para el otro

- ya todos en la clase exepto Hipo-

Patan: ¡Ja! Hipo no vendra porque no tiene un dragon el dijo que tenia un furia nocturna pero no es asi jajaja se debio de arrepentir

Patapez: tal ve si venga pero no con un furia nocturna

Astrid: (Hipo esta en esta clase ay no me pondre mas nerviosa que nunca)

Brutilada : Brutilda llamando a Astrid que estas haciendo dijeron Hipo y te pusiste dura

Hipo: ¡ya llegue!

Todos exepto hipo: ¿que es ese dragon?

Hipo: un furia nocturna un dragon raro

Patan: retiro lo dicho

Bocon: bueno yo sere su maestro el 1º ejercicio sera en parejas las parejas las decidire luego ahora explicare el ejercicio bueno es una sencilla busqueda del tesora a cada equipo les dare una lista de materiales diferentes para cada equipo y las tendran que buscar por todo berk y las islas que lo rodean tienen 4 dias

Patapez:¿se pueden elegir las parejas?

Bocon: NO :/

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw

Bocon: sisi lloren todo lo que quieran pero hare yo las parejas bueno Brutacio y Brutilda juntos porque tienen un cremallero y son el mismo dragon asi que bueno no hay mucho que decir son el equipo 1 Patan y Patapez juntos equipo 2 y Astrid e Hipo juntos equipo 3

Astrid:(nooo voy a estar mas roja que el cabello de estoico)

Patan: NOOOOO con patapez no

Patapez: yo tampoco estoy contento

Hipo:hay no (hay sii :3)

Brutacio: lamento el dia en el que decidimos tener el mismo dragon

Brutilda: yo tambien

Bocon: bueno sus listas equip tomen el descanso y luego cuando diga ya empiesan ok

Patapez: Un furia nocturno voy a investigar ¿hipo puedo tocar a tu dragon?

Hipo ok chimuelo es un amigo si?

*chimuelo se deja acariciar*

Patapez:genial!

Patan a ver y como conseguiste ese dragon hipo?

Hipo: estaba en el bosque solo y le faltaba la mitad de su cola mientras yo fabricaba la cola lo cuidaba hasta que empesamos a practicar con la nueva cola y bueno eso

Patan: ah

Hipo: Amigo listo para la busqueda

Chimuelo: raaaaaw **xD**

Astrid: tormenta lista

Bocon listos YA!

Astrid:(que nervios) bueno hipo comenzemos

Hipo:ok dime lo primero de la lista

Astrid:Huevos de Yak

Hipo:pueden estar en el bosque en alguna cueva

Astrid:Vamos

-En el bosque-

Hipo: Chimuelo quedate aqui

Astrid: tormenta enciende estas antorchas

Hipo: bueno entremos

Astrid siempre estan al final de las cuevas

Hipo:mira lo encontramos

-Afuera de la cueva-

Chimuelo:raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw

Tormeta:RaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaW

-esto ocaciono avalancha de rocas y Astrid e hipo quedaron encerrados en la cueva-

Hipo:¿escuchaste eso?

Astrid:si corramos a la entrada

Hipo:tomare el huevo de yak

astrid:ok

-cuando llegaron a la entrada-

Hipo: esta cerrado

Astrid: hay ya lo se lo estoy viendo ¬¬

Hipo: esto es culpa de los dragones

Astrid: debio ser cuando charlaban

Hipo:¡Auxilio chimuelo llama a patapez!

Astrid:¡tormenta! sacanos de aqui

Hipo:es inutil seguir golpeando

Astrid:(mi corazon es a mil por hora que nervios)

Hipo: Astrid una pregunta

Astrid: ¿Si?

Hipo: podemos ser amigos lo digo ya que ahora nos vamos a ver mas seguido no?

Astrid:¡si! es decir Aja claro como sea (tonta tonta tonta)

Hipo:ok?

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ya comienso a escribir el 3 para compensar la tardanza bueno Chau**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Nos besamos?

**( ) es lo que piensan * * lo que hancen ¡! cuando gritan y cuando susurran y lo que esta en negrita son intervenciones mias bueno aqui el capitulo 3 y bien**

**Capitulo 3 ¿Nos besamos?**

Hipo: bueno ya pasaron 3 hs

Astrid:ah que frio

Hipo:Lei que abrazarse entre si da calor ademas yo tambien tengo frio

Astrid: *Abraza a hipo* que raro pero me muero de frio (no es verdad solo tenia ganas de abrazarlo que buen pretexto)

Hipo.*Abraza a Atrid* (RARO)

-en otra parte-

Patapez: lo unico que tenemos que buscar es tocino de una isla llamada ... -no se me ocurrio nombre- esta bien vamos

Patan:ok!

-cuando llegan-

Patan:mira un naufragio

Patapez: veamos si hay gente

Patan:si hay una chica de nuestra edad la pido como mía

Patapez:Ya basta

Patan:si hay gente

Patapez:hay que buscar a los demas para llevarlos a berk

-los gemelos llegan yaque ellos les toco lo mismo-

Brutilda:que pasa porque estan aqui

Patan:encontramos a una familia naufragada **nose como se escribe**

Patapez:Busquemos a Astrid y a Hipo yo se donde estan en el bosque de Berk ya que ellos buscan huevos de yak

Todos:vamos

-mientras en la cueva-

Astrid:bueno creo que ya es suficiente (nooooooooo)

Hipo:Astrid ultimamente estas muy rara

Astrid: si lo se y esto te va a parecer mas raro *besa a Hipo*

-mientras se besaban los demas ya habian llegado y estaban sacando las rocas cuando terminan de hacerlo ven a hipo y a Astrid besandose-

Patan: ¡QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO!

Astrid:Nada

Hipo: ¿que paso?

Patapez: es muy obio se estaban... ¡besando!

Brutida:cuando toda la aldea se entere CAOS

Brutacio:y mas caos *se choca los 5 con brutilda*

Patapez:bueno basta de chismes Hipo Patan encontro a una familia naufragado por eso los estabamos buscando

Hipo:ok vamos llevenos a donde esta la familia

Patan:¡AVISO IMPORTANTE SI HAY UNA LINDA CHICA LA CUAL YA VI LA RECLAMO COMO MIA ENTENDIDO HIPO YA QUE ESTAS CON ASTRID!

Hipo:no estamos juntos

Brutacio: ay aja

-Despues de la larga discución llegaron-

Hipo:O.O hola soy hipo estan bien

Papa de chica nueva:hola soy Mirk Karnar

Mamá de chica nueva:hola soy Trudi Karnar

Chica nueva:Mamá Papá que pasa?

**lo hice corto porque subi los dos capitulos al mismo tiempo asi que bueno el tiempo no me sobra y como se que tarde tanto subo el 4 **


	4. Chapter 4 chica nueva

**Hola bueno aqui el capitulo 4 **** ) es lo que piensan * * lo que hancen ¡! cuando gritan y cuando susurran y lo que esta en negrita son intervenciones mias bueno ya dicho esto el capitulo 4 **

**capitulo 4: chica nueva**

Heather:Mamá Papá que pasa?

Mirk:hija aqui unos chicos no encontraron

Trudi:si

Heather: ¿cual es su nombre

Hipo:mi nombre es Hipo ella es Astrid y ella Brutilda luego esta Patapez y Brutacio y el es...

Patan:Y yo soy Patan

Heather:que descortez soy me llamo Heather

Astrid: Heather como llegaron aqui

Heather:papá diles

Mirk:Estabamos viendo un nuevo lugar para vivir y luego vinieron unos piratas y nos atacaron nos robaron todo exepto nuetras mochilas y algunas mantas con las que hicimos este mini fuerte tenemos dinero que pudimos salvar pero como aqui no había nadie bueno no habia nada que hacer y luego nos quedamos dormidos y llegaron ustedes

Hipo: pueden quedarse en Berk

Mirk: esta bien cuanto les debemos para que nos lleven a berk

Hipo: nada ya por todo lo que pasaron bueno ¡Chimuelo ven!

Astrid:¡Tormenta ven aqui ya!

Patan:¡Dientepua mueve tu trasero y ven aqui!

Patapez: ¡Gordontúa chiquita ven aqui!

Brutacio:¡Barf ven aca!

Brutilda:¡Belch ya sabes!

Mirk: _a quienes llaman?_

Trudi_:no lo se_

-llegan los dragones-

Mirk Trudi y Heather: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hipo:Tranquilos son amigables miren chimuelo saluda son amigos

-despues de una linda funcion- **xD**

Heather: ok me parecen buenos vamos sino seguiremos atrapados aqui aunque le tengo un poco de miedo ¿Yo con quien voy?

Patan: conmigo -dientepua se llena de llamas lo que provoca que Heather se asuste- ¡aaaaaaaaaaah dientepua!

Heather losiento mejor no ¿Hipo puedo ir contigo?

Hipo:esta bien pero subo yo primero porque si no no puedes subir si observas a chimuelo le falta una parte de la cola y tiene su silla especial

Heather: ok esta bien (Hipo es muy lindo)

Astrid: Trudi quieres venir conmigo (Heather no me agrada encima se va con Hipo)

Trudi: claro

Patapez:Mirk subete ella es buena

Mirk:Claro

-ya todos arriba de los Dragones-

Heather:hipo creo que vamos muy rapido *abraza a Hipo para sostenerse*

Hipo:*se sonroja* y le dice y ahy esta bien

Heather:si *sigue abrazandolo*

Astid:(ah no lo puedo creer lo esta abrazando)trudi como estas ahy atras?

Trudi:bien

Brutacio:Patan mira Heather esta abrazando a Hipo aunque sea para sostenerse es un abrazo

Patan: Hipo es un !#/."!"·"$% **lo que quiso decir Patan no lo podemos colocar esta es una historia para todo publico sepa comprender las molestias gracias**

Brutilda:(Hipo me gustaba pero ya les gusta a todas incluyendome a mi por dios mejor me alejo del tema)

-Alfin llegan-

Astrid:bueno es momento de bajar

-ya todos abajo-

Hipo:*ayuda a bajar a Heather* y que tal el paseo?

Heather:Maravilloso debo conseguir un dragon para mi Hipo me puedes Ayudar a conseguir uno nosotros dos solos?

Hipo:si claro (que bien! ensima es sexy **xD**)

**¿que pasara con Hipo y Heather? Astrid lograra interrumpir hasta el proximo capitulo chic s **


	5. Chapter 5 La cita

**Hola bueno aqui el capitulo 5:es lo que piensan * * lo que hancen ¡! cuando gritan y cuando susurran y lo que esta en negrita son intervenciones mias bueno **

**ultimamente no pude subir el capitulo y la culpa es toda mia no escribia porque ash esto es vergonsozo ME VICIE CON EL JUEGO POKEMON NEGRO :( si ya lo dije me vicie y por eso no subía ni escribía capitulos nuevos :( solo queria atrapar un Emolga :( :'( siento que defraude a alguien bueno ya dicho esto el capitulo 5**

**Capitulo 5 : La cita **

Astrid:¿Heather puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Heather:si claro porque no...

Astrid: ¿Heather te gusta Hipo?

Heather: NO (claro que si pero que nadie lo sepa) ¿porque preguntas?¿A ti te gusta?

Astrid:NO no no y 1000 veces NO

Heather: ¿porque dudas tanto?aaaah ya entiendo ¡TE GUSTA HIPO!

-Hipo escucha y se hace el tonto-

Hipo:¿paso algo?

Astrid: *Le tapa la boca a Heather* Nada (Huy a esta piva LA MATO)

Heather:*Se saca la mano de Atrid de la boca* Hipo vamos a ya sabes..

Hipo:si te paso a buscar dentro de 10 minutos chimuelo esta dormido

Astrid:¿a donde van?

Hipo: nada... voy a buscar a chimuelo ¿Si?

Heather: me voy con mis padres

Astrid:_ y estos que estan tramando_

-Hipo llega a donde esta Heather-

Hipo: llegue

Heather: Hola

Hipo: Ecuche cuando gritaste te gusta hipo

Heather:incomodo... para astrid claro

Hipo: no importa antes de ir a ver a tu nuevo dragon veremos toda la isla y los lugares donde los dragones no pueden estar ademas porque la gusrdería de dragones abre mas tarde jaja

Heather:esta bien jaja, bueno en donde comenzamos?

-En otra parte-

Astrid:Patán averigua donde estan Heather e Hipo

Patán:y eso para?

Astrid: Hipo y Heather salieron junton

Patan: ¿¡Que!?

Astrid: lo que escuchaste llamare a hipo

-Se inicia una llamada-

Astrid: Hipo a donde estan :

Hipo:estan? yo estoy solo aqui

Astrid y Heather?

Hipo:_en la guardería de dragones ni se les ocurra venir adios chau_

-terminan la llamada-

Astrid: me corto pero me dijo qué estan en la guarderia de dragones asi que este es el plan cuando yo te de la señal tu los interrumpes ok?

Patán: y ¿cuando me darías esa señal?

Astrid: cuando vea algo que signifique que no solo son "amigos"...

PAtán:y porque, yo interrumpo porque no vos ; eeh?

Astrid:porque sino sospecharían daa

Patan: ah entiendo sisi

-vamos con Hipo y Heather-

Hipo:bueno ya estamos en la guardería de dragones, hay que elegir uno de los que ya estan entrenados porque si elegis uno bebé o adolescente te van a desovedecer o tirar porque njo soportan tu peso

Heather: ¿Me estas llamando gorda?

Hipo: no,claro que no

Heather: caíste jajaja

Hipo: esta bien caí jeje bueno aca estan los adultos elige uno

Heather: *Mira a todos los dragones* este que raza es porque me gusta mucho

Hipo: es un caldero ¿y como lo quieres llamar?

Heather: *Piensa* ¡ya se ! se llamara Spout

Hipo:que lindo nombre bueno subete aver si lo puedes montar, pero todavía no vueles

Heather:esta bien

-en el escondite de astrid y patan -

Patán:¿Ves?solo le enseña a montar un dragón ademas tu eres su novia

Astird: No soy su novia solo nos besamos (ojala fuera su novia qasi le parto la cara a Heather)

Patán: eso dices tu

-volviendo con hipo y heather-

Hipo: espera que lo entreno si?

Heather: ok?

Hipo: *Acerca la mano* tranquilo chico no te queremos hacer daño

Spout (Dragón de Heather): *Se acerca a Hipo y se deja acariciar*

Hipo:bueno ya nos tiene confiansa ok Spout ella es tu dueña Heather

Heather:*Lo acaricia* que buen chico eres

Hipo:¿Lista?

Heather: ¿para que?

Hipo: para volar

Heather: vamos

-Se suben a los dragones-

Astrid:esperemoslos aca

Patan:ok

-se bajan de los dragones-

Hipo:¿Que tal?

Heather:¡Estuvo genial!

Hipo:y te vas a quedar a vivir en berk

Heather:si claro y tambien voy a ir a la misma escuela que vos asi que nos vamos a ver en clases

Hipo:que bien te tendrías que inscribir a la academia de dragones

Heather:genial

Astrid:hola Hipo *lo dice molesta*

Hipo:Hola ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo?

Astrid: esta bien *lo dice con mala gana*

Hipo:porque me estaban espiando vos y patan

Astrid: ehhh yoo

**¿Qué pasara entre Astrid e Hipo? Como se tomara Astrid la noticia de que Heather se una a la escuela y a la academia de dragones esperen al capitulo 6 chaito **


	6. Chapter 6 lunes otra vez

**Hola bueno hace mucho que no escribo no solo porque no tenia ideas la verdad no se me ocurrio nada NADA ademas estaba obsecionada con Pokemon luego hable con una amiga muy especial y me dijo una idea le hice unas modificaciones y bueno eso este capitulo es gracias a esa amiga asi que ya saben: lo que piensan * * lo que hancen ¡! cuando gritan y cuando susurran y lo que esta en negrita son intervenciones mias bueno al capitulo 6 se ha dicho:**

**Capitulo 6: Lunes otra vez **

Mirk: Heather despiertate no querras llegar tarde a la escuela

Heather: *Bosteza* bueno no quiero que venga la directora y me diga *Hace la vos de señora grande* "Heather empezamos mal"

Mirk: ¡Heatheeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

Heather: huy ya voy papi

-Casa de Astrid-

Astrid: ahh un nuevo día que suerte que no le respondí a Hipo lo de que lo estaba espiando

-Comienso de FlashBack-

Hipo:Hola ¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo?

Astrid: esta bien *lo dice con mala gana*

Hipo:porque me estaban espiando vos y patan

Astrid: ehhh yoo

Estoico: ¡Hipo ven aca!

Astrid: ehhh chau te tienes que ir

-Fin del Flash back-

Astrid: lo tratare de evitar todo el día bueno ahora a vestirse pero ¿qué me pongo?

-Casa de hipo-

Estoico:¡Hipo levantate no querras llegar tarde!

Hipo:¡Ah! tarde tarde tarde *se levanta y se viste lo mas rapido que puede*

-Casa de Astrid-

Astrid:adios mamá

*Se sube al utobús*

Astrid:hola Brutilda ¿Como va todo?

Brutilda: bien y vos con Hipo

Astrid:nada bien

Brutilda:¿Qué paso?

Astrid: El salio a una cita con heather pero no una romantica sino que solo le queria a ayudar a elegir un dragon para mi suerte Heather no va a venir a esta escuela

Brutilda:mmmm no lo se y como estuvo el beso?

Astrid:lindo pero el no me va querer hablar resulta que lo espíe en su cita y el ¡me descubrio!

Brutilda: ouch

-Casa de Heather-

Heather:Adios papá adios mamá los quiero besos

Trudi y Mirk: y nosotros a ti

Heather:*Se va corriendo para alcansar el autobus* *Se suve al atobús*

Astrid:¿Qué hace ella aqui?

Brutilda:no me digas yo puedo yo puedo adivinar no me digas

Heather:Hola Astrid *Lo dice con sarcasmo*

Astrid:hola a ti tambien *Mira con mala cara*

Patan:ahy esta Heather

Brutacio:Si lo se no estoy ciego

Patan:¿No es hermosa?

Brutacio:no (que molesto que es)

Heather:*Se sienta serca de Astrid para molestarla*

Patapez:espero que ya venga hipo estoy emocionado por contarle que gordontúa y yo ya volamos mas rapido

Hipo:*Se sube al atobús*

Heather:¿Hipo te sientas conmigo?

Patapez:hipo ven

Hipo: (A quien elijo va que mas da a Hether) *Se sienta con Heather* Hola como te va

Hether: bien Spout y yo estamos aprendiendo a querernos el uno al otro

Hipo: que bien

Patapez:(Hipo me reemplazo por una chica estoy muy molesto con el no le hablare)

Astrid: mira encima se sientan juntos

Brutilda: si no te vallas a enojar solo son amigos

-Al fin llegan -

Director:Heather bienvenida a la escuela te dire donde es tu casillero *Camina hacia el casillero nuevo de heather* bueno la convinacion es 35634 a la derecha

**jUSTO EL CASILLERO DE HEATHER ESTA AL LADO DEL DE HIPO Y JUSTO EL CASILLERO DE HIPO ESTA AL LADO DEL DE ASTRID LO QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE HIPO ESTA ENTRE HEATHER Y ASTRID MUY COMBENIENTE NO? xD**

Heather:*anota la clave* ok *abre el casillero y guarda sus cosas*

Astrid:*Va hacia su casillero y ve a Heather* hola heather

Heather:hola te aviso que esta muy mal espíar en las citas de los demas

Astrid: tu le dijiste a hipo sobre que lo Espíaba

Heather:si ovio yo te vi y le avise

Astrid:¿Como me descubriste?

Heather:Facil te vi en el reflejo de la madera

Director: Ah ya son amigas Astrid acompañala hasta su clase

-Ya todos en la clase-

Maestra: Ok alumnos los pondre en grupos Hipo,Heather y Patapez luego Brutacio y Brutilda y Patan y Astrid ,el equipo de Patapez trabajara sobre el reino animal el equipo de Brutacio trabajara sobre los terremotos y el equipo de Astrid trabajara sobre el reino animal

Astrid: con pataaan *lo dice como cuando decimos aaaaaaaaaaaw o porqueeeeeeee*

Patán: nos vemos despues linda

-En el patio-

Heather: ¡Patapez Hipo vengan tengo una idea!

Hipo y patapez: ¡¿Que?!

Heather: podriamos hablar de las maneras de supervivencias del reino animal

Hipo: con laminas?

Heather:si claro

Patapez:(mejor soy su amigo total estamos en una trabajo juntos ademas si una chica me pusiera el ojo estaría con ella asi que bueno) ok me parece bien

Hipo : ire a buscar algunas laminas que tengo en el casillero

-En otra parte del patio-

Patan: *mira que se acerca Hipo y besa a Astrid*

Hipo:*Mira como se besan y pone cara de :/ y luego de :(*

Astrid: ¡Hipo!¡Patan porque me besaste!

**O.O bueno eso es todo por otro lado apartir de este capitulolos personajes tendran celulares lo aviso porque no tiene nada que ver con vikingos pero bueno por otro lado ya volvere a escribir el fanfic porque ya no estoy viciada con pokemon resulta que ya atrape a Emolga :) **


	7. Chapter 7 ¡Celos!

**hola ya escribi el capitulo 7 en este capitulo aparecera Kamikasi (creo que asi se escribe xD) bueno Kamikasi es un personaje del libro ya que no tenia ganas de inventar un nombre los de vikingo son dificiles de inventar asi que bueno y agregue celulares a la historia xD asi que no se sorprendan **

**bueno ya saben: lo que piensan * * lo que hancen ¡! cuando gritan y**_** cuando susurran **_**y lo que esta en negrita son intervenciones mias bueno al capitulo 7**

**capitulo 7: ¡Celos!**

-comienzo de flash back-

Patan: *mira que se acerca Hipo y besa a Astrid*

Hipo:*Mira como se besan y pone cara de :/ y luego de :(*

Astrid: ¡Hipo!¡Patan porque me besaste!

-Fin del flash back-

Astrid: ¡Hipo!

Hipo: ¿Qué quieres eh :/?

Astrid: yo no lo bese el me beso ami

Hipo: ¿Y tu te dejaste besar?ja mejor ni me contestes adios Astrid *se va a su casa*

.-cuando Hipo llega a casa -

Hipo: ¿Papá quien es ella?

Estoico:¿No la reconoces? ¡Hipo es Kamikasi! tu mejor amiga de la infancia

Hipo: ¿¡Kamikasi!?

Kamikasi:Hola! Hipo *Abraza a Hipo* ¿Y como va todo?

Hipo:_sigueme *va afuera* _lo que pasa es que vi a Astrid besarse con Patán

Kamikasi: ah ¡Tengo una idea!

Hipo: ¿Qué?

Kamikasi: celos muajajaja xD

Hipo:¿Con quien le hago sentir celos? tal vez con Heather nose

Kamikasi:¿Quien es Heather?

Hipo:Una chica que llego hace un par de días Patan la encontro en una playa de berk Patán gusta de Astrid y Heather al mismo tiempo jajaja **xD **

Kamikasi: jajajaja y Heather a ti te gusta?

Hipo: sinceramente nose tal vez si tal vez no y de Astrid GUS-TA-BA hasta nos habíamos besado pero ya no siento lo mismo

Kamikasi: :O (que profundo mejor no le digo que me gusta haber que haría una vikinga en este caso ¡ya se! no lo pienses solo actua) Hipo

Hipo ¿Qué?

-En otra parte-

Astrid:Ire a aclararle las cosas a Hipo lo voy a visitar *se arregla y se va corriendo a la casa de hipo*

-Casa de Heather-

Heather: no veo a se mucho a Hipo no lo vi en todo el dia lo ire a visitar *se va caminando rapidamente a la casa de Hipo*

-Cuando llegan las dos-

Kamikasi: Te amo *lo besa*

*Astrid y Heather ven el beso*

Astrid:¡Hipo *se pone a llorar*!

Heather:¿Hipo quien es?

Kamikasi:soy Kamikasi

Hipo:¡Qué hacen aqui!

Astrid:iva a explicar las cosas ya que como te dije antes Patan me beso yo no me dejo escapar

Heather: te besaste con Patan jajajaja

Todos:*Miran a Heather en forma de regaño*

Heather: oh si cierto oopsi bueno yo vine a traer el trabajo

Kamikasi:¿Quienes son Hipo?

Hipo:Heather es la de pelo negro y la rubia es Astrid

Kamikasi:Heather ven quiero decirte algo hay que ir a otro salon

Heather: esta bien

-Ya solos Astrid e Hipo -

Astrid: ¿Es tu nueva novia?

Hipo:no es mi mejor amiga de la infancia y lo sigue siendo ahora ella me beso te aviso

Astrid: Patán me beso a mi

Hipo: es mejor que ya no seamos nada no llevavamos mejor cuando ni nos hablabamos

Astrid: a mi me gusta tenerte como amigo

Hipo: lolamento :(

-En la otra habitacíon-

kamikasi: lolamento por besar a Hipo

Heather: no me importa no soy su novia

Kamikasi: :O pense que eras como Astrid

Heather: no yo como Astrid pues no de echo la odio

Kamikasi:choque los cinco *choca los cinco con Heather*

Heather:*Choca los 5 con Kamikasi* Kamikasi ¿A ti te gusta Hipo?

Kamikasi: No pero vi que venía Astrid lo bese para que vea como se sintio Hipo cuando ella beso a Patan

Heather:ah entonces solo era para Vengarte de Astrid (uff que alivio )

Kamikasi: exacto (me cae bien pero de verdad me gustaba hipo)

Hipo:bueno hasta luego Chicas

Heather:Adios hipo deje la lamina en la mesa n.n

Astrid: *se va sin decir adios*

-cuando se van Heather y Astrid-

Kamikasi:Hipo perdon por el beso pero vi que te sentias muy mal por lo de Astrid y cuando vi que venía solo te di un beso para que se sintiera como tu te sentías y se lo explique a Heather que entre nosotros no hay nada

Hipo: esta bien yo al final no soy nada con Astrid ni siquiera amigos n.n

Kamikasi: n.n bien te voy a extrañar ya que yo me voy solo te visitaría por un día juro que vuelvo el mes que viene

Hipo: Adios

*los dos se abrazan y luego se miran y se besan muy tiernamente*

Hipo: ¿Solo amigos?

Kamikasi: see

**Bueno eso es todo les quería comentar que voy a escribir otro fic y ustedes elejiran de que se va a tratar :) aqui las parejas:**

**Princesa Flama y Finn (Hora de aventura) Penny y Gumball (El maravilloso mundo de Gumball) **

**Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye (Full metal alchemist) Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell (Full Metal alchemist)**

**Iris y Cilan (Pokemon negro y blanco serie) N y Touko (Pokemon negro y blanco juegos)**

**Moka y Tsukune (Rosario + vampire) Mizore y Tsukune (Rosario + vampire) **

**en lo personal yo voto por N y Touko o Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye Elijan y luego veran alguna de estas parejas en un fic echo por mi bueno eso es todo adios y VOTEN **


	8. Chapter 8 el inicio de una competencia

**hola ya escribi el capitulo 8 la verdad les tengo que decir algo hice lo de que voten porque Una secundaria al estilo vikingo no va a durar para siempre ¿entienden? la idea es terminar con este y luego comenzar a hacer otro esto va para Eigomi que en un review puso: "eigomi chapter 7 . Feb 21**

**no porfa pprimero termina esta y resien hace otra" y "eigomi chapter 7 . Feb 21 nooo por fa primero termina este q yo ya leí otros fics q no terminan por q el autor comienza otro" eigomi la verdad planeaba justamente terminar con esta y luego empesar con otra porque ya me desilucione de leer fics incompletos asi que no pienso hacer lo mismo ¿Si? asi que voten sin miedo vamos! PD: van ganando Touko x N**

**Capitulo 8 : el inicio de una competencia de vikingos**

Astrid: Hipo puedo hablar contigo

Hipo: ok... ¿Qué pasa?

Astrid: no soporto estar peleeada contigo porfavor seamos amigos

Hipo: esta bien no soporto yo tampoco estar peleeado

Astid: que bien *Lo abraza* perdon no lo pude evitar

Hipo: esta bien no importa ¿los amigos se abrazan no? bueno me tengo que ir

-10 días despues-

Estoico: ¡Vikingos su antecion porfavor!

*nadie lo escucha*

Estoico: *Se enoja* ¡MIRENME!

*Todos le prestan atención*

Estoico: Gracias bueno les quería anunciar que empezaran las competencias anuales de los jovenes vikingos ahora que somos amigos de los Dragones habra competencias con ellos ahora vallan a inscribir a sus hijos los padres que quieran inscribirlos pueden hacerlo con Bocón

Bocón: aqui vikingos

-Donde esta hipo y los demas-

Hipo y Heather: hay no

Patán: ¿tienes miedo Hipo? recuerda que no eres bueno con los retos Fisicos

Hipo:recuerda que no eres bueno con los dragones

Patan: ya veras *se va enojado y se cae con un banco tirado*

Patan: ¡Tal vez me cai pero eso no disminuye el impacto de mi salida!

Hipo: como digas

Heather: ¿hipo a ti te gusta esto de las competencias?

Hipo: no claro que no

Heather: choca los cinco *choca los cinco con Hipo*

Hipo: *choca los 5 con heather* tal vez ahora cambie ya que hay competencia con dragones y yo soy el mejor

Heather: ajaaa claro (presumido Detected)

Astrid: 3 semanas y ya comienzan los Torneos

Hipo y Heather: Geniaaaaaaal ¬¬ hurra

Astrid: que entuciastas

Patán: me voy a entrenar

Hipo:con tu dragon entrenar te llevara ah si ¿Nose? 10.000 años

Astrid: ¡hipo!

Hipo ¿Qué?

Heather:no le hagas caso Hipo solo defiende a su novio

Hipo: tienes razon ; )

Astrid: que no es mi noviooooooo aaaaaaaaaaaahrg

Heather: eso dices tu pero no es lo que vemos

Hipo:tiene razon

Astrid: ¿desde cuando te comportas asi?

Hipo: *se va sin responder*

Heather:*lo sigue*

-Cuando llegan a un bosque-

Heather: Hipo ¿como estas?

Hipo: bien solo me fui porque habia muchos vikingos con mal olor (si te va a creer y todo Hipo)

Heather: el olor de Patan sobre todo jajaja

Hipo: tienes razon jajaja

Heather:igual no vine por eso vine a decirte lo que siento

Hipo: ¿lo que sientes? o.o

Heather: me gustas desde hace mucho y TE AMO

Hipo: *Se sonroja* (le digo que tambien la amo o que que agooo) ehhh Heather

Heather: no digas nada *lo besa*

Hipo: *despues de que ella lo besa el la besa a ella* yo tambien te amo

Heather: ¿Se podria decir que somos novios?

Hipo: novios secretos no quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta despues de la competencia

Heather: (Hay hipo cuantas peliculas ves? -.-) ok

Heather: ¿Y Astrid? ¿¡Y Kamicasi!?

Hipo: y no te preocupes con astrid y Kamicasi ya las mande a la FriendZone

Heather: (Ni que fueras Ash Ketchum ) bueno a mi no me molesta eso *lo abraza*

-nadie sabía que cierta personita vio todo lo sucedido-

Astrid: *se va a su casa* (Hipo estupido estupido estupido)

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy y ya se que fue corto pero dentro de poco ya llega el Final de temporada 2 capitulos más no termina la serie sino que me doy un descanso xD asi que 2 capitulos mas y termina la temporada ¿que pasara con astrid?**


End file.
